


The Office Couch

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [28]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Gilmore Girls, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Aw Richard, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Gilmore passes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office Couch

He finds her in Richard’s study and stands in the doorway, watching as she slumps back in the large desk chair that seems to swallow her up a little.

“You know, when Gran died,” Lorelai says quietly. “When Gran died, Dad laid on the couch in here and just...cried. He cried, and he cried like a baby. He was so upset that Trix had passed away.” 

“I remember,” Bruce says softly, stepping into the room. “That was a very awkward hug.” 

Lorelai grins just a little. “I’m gonna cry at some point, right? I’m gonna...I’m gonna have that breakdown moment like Tony had, and like you had when you were a kid. Right?” 

Bruce sighs and pulls up another chair, sitting down. “Everybody processes these things in their own way, Lorelai. You know that. I was eight when my parents were killed. Tony was eighteen. We were kids. You’re a grownup. And...you have a very different relationship with your parents.” 

Lorelai blows out a breath. “I miss him already. I promised Mom I’d help her go through his papers and organize everything...” 

“I can help,” he says. 

“Don’t you have a city to protect?” Lorelai teases. “Justice to enact? Children to wrangle?” 

“I can make time,” he tells her. “Your father was always very kind to me.” 

Lorelai grins. “That’s because he wanted you to marry me.”

“I know.” 

“He wanted so badly for that to work,” she muses, shifting to curl her legs up against her chest. 

“I know.” 

“Do you think if things had been different…” 

“You mean if you hadn’t insisted on living in a shack behind a hotel, and I hadn’t decided to be Batman?” Bruce asks, lip twitching. 

Lorelai smiles at him sadly. “Dad would have been so happy. He would have married off his only daughter to a billionaire, with all the status and security in the universe. Mom would have gotten to throw me an enormous, elaborate wedding, and Rory would have had a steady male influence.” 

Bruce sighs softly. “It never would have worked. I’ve always loved you, Lorelai. You know that. But it never would have worked.” 

Emily’s voice cuts through their moment then. “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for the both of you.” 

“Sorry, Mom, we were just talking,” Lorelai says, standing up. 

“Yes, well, it’s good you’re in here,” Emily says. “We may as well get started on your father’s documents. He left a ton.” 

“He was very organized, though,” Lorelai offers hopefully. “It shouldn’t be too bad.” 

“And with three of us, it should go by quickly,” Bruce says. 

“Oh, Bruce, you don’t have to help,” Emily waves a hand. “You should go home, I’m sure Selina is waiting on you.” 

“Selina knows where I am and why,” Bruce says. “I’m here to help.” 

Emily sighs. “Well. I suppose since you’re here.” 

Bruce grins kindly, and they get to work.


End file.
